The Benefits of Therapeutic Release
by TigerLily888
Summary: Hotch is wound up tighter than a two dollar watch and Emily has the perfect solution. H/P established relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm now back in the land of writing super smutty goodness, mainly because I have this vision of Hotch being wound up incredibly tightly and needing some release. So I had to write it, and this was how I pictured it happening. I know, I have a completely depraved muse! **It's probably going to be a twoshot at this stage.  
><strong>**

**This is a very explicit piece, so please,** **mature audiences only. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and no infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p>She raised her hand and rapped on the cream coloured door. <em>Knock, knock, knock.<em>

"Go away," came the muffled voice from within the hotel room.

_Knock, knock, knock._ More insistent this time.

"I said _go away_." There was no mistaking the anger in the voice.

She put her mouth close to the door. "I'm not going away until you open this door. Or I can get housekeeping to come open it. Your choice."

Seconds ticked by and then the door was suddenly wrenched open. He stood in the doorway, jaw clenched, eyes shooting daggers at her. Her eyes drank him in. He was still in his shirt and tie, although his feet were bare. His hair was uncharacteristically mussed, as if he had run his hand through it dozens of times. "Exactly which part of go away didn't you understand?" he snarled.

She looked calmly at him. "Let me in, Hotch."

He didn't budge. "I'm not in the mood for company."

She stepped forward, placing her hand on his chest and exerting a firm pressure, pushed him backwards.

Startled, he took a couple of steps back, allowing her to step into the room. She shut the door behind her, then locked it, before dropping the shopping bag that was in her hand onto the writing desk. She noticed the opened bottle of scotch and the amber liquid in the glass sitting next to it on the night stand. It looked like he was on his third shot. She made no comment.

"Emily, what the _hell_ are you doing here?" He looked furious. A tide of red rode high on his cheekbones and his hands were clenched into tight fists by his sides.

In one fluid movement, she pulled the dark red wraparound top she was wearing over her head and dropped it on the floor. She reached down and removed her boots, then unfastened her pants and stepped out of them. When she stood back up and met Hotch's eyes, she saw that his mouth had fallen open slightly as he stared at her underwear clad body. "I'm undressing. And I suggest you do the same."

"What?" His frown was thunderous and he stared uncomprehendingly at her.

"Hotch," she walked up to him and tugged at his grey and silver patterned tie until it parted and fell onto the floor. She started to unbutton his shirt. "You've managed to piss everyone off today. The detective in charge of the investigation, Chief Strauss, Rossi, Morgan, JJ, Garcia, me." As she listed each name, a button was released from a buttonhole. "You almost made Reid cry. And you definitely made that poor waitress from the diner cry."

She gasped when he suddenly grabbed her wrists in both hands. His eyes bored into hers.

"I repeat, _what _are you doing, Prentiss?"

Her eyebrows lifted an infinitesimal amount. Prentiss? He was even angrier than she thought. It was lucky she was here. "You need relief, sir, and I'm here to give it to you."

His brows drew even more closely together. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She slowly twisted her arms out of his grip. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she reached up and stripped his blue striped shirt off his shoulders. He continued to glare at her, but made no move to stop her. Reaching down, she unbuckled his belt, then unzipped his pants. She hooked her fingers in the waistband and pushed downwards. His belt buckle met the carpeted floor with a muffled thud and his brief boxers followed suit. Her right hand slid south.

He breathed in sharply, his nostrils flaring when she found him. Even before any contact or stimulation he was already almost erect and it took only a few strokes to bring him all the way. When she finally replied, her voice was pitched low, each word coated with seductive meaning. "I mean you need to let off some steam, Hotch, because if you don't, you're going to implode. And then who could I go to to get laid?" she breathed against his mouth, her lips an inch away from his.

Her thumb caressed the head of his cock, smoothing the liquid drops of arousal that was slowly being produced. Her body responded with its own emission, dampening the seat of her thong. She closed her hand around him in a fist, then started to stroke him. Up, down, then again, faster and faster, doing her best to mimic the way he had stroked himself. Her nipples tightened at the memory of the time she had asked him to show her how he masturbated. The private show he had reluctantly put on for her had been so arousing that she had reached an immediate violent orgasm upon his first contact with her clit.

"We're on a case," he muttered, as his eyelids grew heavy with desire. His breathing quickened.

"Forget the case. Fuck me." She smiled inwardly when his lust heavy eyes flared wide open. It was something she discovered by accident a few months ago. Her straight laced, buttoned-up, previously missionary-position-only bed partner was turned on by dirty talk. The dirtier, the better. So she indulged him. Sometimes. She didn't want him to get too used to it.

She was going to go all out tonight. And she wasn't just referring to dirty talking. Hence the shopping bag. But that was for later.

"I've been hot for you all day, watching as you got angrier and angrier, as the tension within you coiled tighter and tighter. I need you just as much as you need me. So fuck me, Hotch, slam your cock into me and make me scream for you." All the while her hand never paused, flying over his iron hard length, the sound of skin slapping against skin.

The only warning she had was the intense surge of heat in his eyes and then he grabbed her around her waist and backed her against the wall. He turned her around swiftly so that she was facing away from him and she automatically braced her hands on the wall before her. Shoving his leg between her thighs, he forced them apart. She gasped when he suddenly ripped off her thong and then he was driving into her, strong and hard and deep.

"I'm fucking you, Emily, and you feel so damn good. So hot and wet that I swear you're going to drive me crazy. Not being able to touch you for the last five days has been torture. I finally gave in two nights ago in the shower and do you know what I was thinking of when I came?" His voice vibrated in her ear, making goosebumps rise on her skin.

She shook her head, whimpering when he slid his hand between her legs and his middle finger came into contact with her swollen clit. _Oh God_, he felt so good inside her, thrusting so deep that she felt completely stretched, full to the point of overflowing with his swollen shaft. Her nipples rubbed against the rough texture of the suede style paint on the wall each time he thrusted into her and she moaned at the sensations emanating from those dual points and shooting through her body.

"I was thinking of taking you up against the wall of the shower like this, your pussy tight around my cock, just as it is now. And you were moaning my name, ah yes, just like that." He pummelled into her even harder, his hips slapping violently into hers. His finger stroked her sensitive bud with lightning fast strokes, enabled by the juices she was producing.

"You feel so good inside me, Hotch, so big and hard. I can't bear …" She was panting hard, her fingers clawing desperately at the wall. Her mind was spinning so fast she could barely think, much less speak. "I need to come so badly. Please Hotch, come with me. Pump me full of your sperm."

And with a loud roar he did, shoving himself so deep inside her that she didn't know where he ended and she began. His climax spurred hers on and she tumbled over the edge, calling out his name, her inner muscles tightening around him again and again, milking every drop of semen he had.

They stood there, breathing hard, and as he softened, she could feel his seed running down her thighs. She slowly turned around until she was facing him. His cheeks were still flushed, although it was no longer with anger, and she almost smiled when she saw that most of the tension that had been in his face and shoulders had eased.

She reached up and traced the outline of his lips. "Now that we've taken the edge off, how about we retire to bed for round two?" She only allowed herself to smile when she saw shock flare on his face. She took a step away from the wall. "Shall we?" She held out her hand.

Swallowing hard, he silently put his hand in hers, letting her lead him in the direction of the king-sized bed.

**Hmm ... was that hot enough for you? *grin* Let me know what you thought. If you liked it, tell me, and I'll try my best to post the next chapter ASAP.**** The next chapter will be REALLY naughty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2. This is EXTREMELY explicit, more so than anything I've written, which is saying something! So PLEASE note the warning. Mature audiences 18 and over only please.**

**Thanks for all your reviews for Chapter 1, glad you enjoyed it.  
><strong>

"Lie down."

He got on the bed and laid down, his eyes remaining trained on her. She gave him a mysterious smile then walked over to pick up the paper bag. She came and sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching over, she picked up his glass of scotch and took a sip, closing her eyes to savour the warmth of the liquid as it travelled down to her stomach. She took another sip, then leant over to kiss him, allowing the scotch to trickle into his mouth. Her tongue danced into his and he caught it, sucking gently, just the way she liked. She sighed her pleasure and slowly rose up.

The sip of scotch had shored up her courage and she focussed her eyes on him. "Are you game to try something different tonight?"

His eyes darkened. He moistened his lips. "What did you have in mind?" His voice was husky. There was wariness in his eyes, but also a spark of interest. Arousal, even.

She didn't speak, just reached into the paper bag and removed a pair of sheepskin-lined handcuffs. She saw his eyes widen.

"Emily ..." he said slowly. There was the faintest note of uncertainty in his voice. The thought of relinquishing control to her, to anyone, was unthinkable to him. She had to change his mind.

"Aaron, you're wound up so very tightly. Let me take your tension away. You can trust me, you know that."

He looked silently at her.

"I trusted you, Aaron, so trust me in return. Put yourself in my hands. I promise you won't regret it." She looked intently into his eyes, showing him the truth in hers.

It took a few moments more before he finally gave a barely perceptible nod.

She took his left wrist, fastening one of the cuffs on it. She drew it up, looping the device behind one of the wrought iron bars on the head of the bed before fastening the other cuff on his right wrist. She reached into the bag again and took out a silver edged maroon scarf. She turned back to look at her lover who said nothing, but whose eyes followed every move of her hands as they deftly folded up the scarf into a narrow strip of fabric.

"I'm going to blindfold you."

"Emily," he blurted out, but she ignored him, fitting the scarf over his eyes and tilting his head to one side, tied a knot in it, adjusting it so that it sat to the side so as not to cause him discomfort when he was lying face up. She sat back, admiring her handiwork.

He lay before her, stretched out before her like a pagan offering. Her eyes took in the corded muscles in his strong arms and the tense lines of his mouth and jaw. They roved over powerful shoulders normally hidden in his unassuming suits. Her gaze moved further down, over his smooth chest, toned stomach and muscled legs. He was already partially aroused, even after his recent orgasm, his penis pulsing on his stomach. Her mouth watered at the sight, but she controlled herself. There was plenty of time for that.

She climbed on top of him and sat astride his hips. He drew in a sharp breath, the involuntary movement of his arms causing his handcuffs to make a loud clinking sound when she raked her blunt fingernails down both of his nipples. She took the flat brown discs in her fingertips, rolling them gently before them a hard pinch. Again, metal clanked against metal and he emitted a harsh sound. She leaned down, sucking leisurely on one nipple, then swirling her tongue around the other, feeling the tension in his body lessen during her ministrations.

She moved down his torso, pressing a trail of moist, open-mouthed kissed down his body. Avoiding the part of him that she knew he wanted her to pay her attention to, she continued moving south, stroking her hands over the heavy muscles in his thighs and his lower legs. She took her time and gave him a foot rub interspersed with some toe-sucking action. The massage was obviously highly erotic for him, evidenced by the small involuntary movements of his feet and the increased rate of his breathing. And when she lifted her head to look at him, the most obvious indicator of all.

Her mouth widened into a Cheshire cat smile when she saw his cock. It was massively engorged, the veins standing out in sharp relief and the broad head dark red with arousal. A small pool of precum was spread out under it. She couldn't wait any longer. Crawling up his body, she slipped her hand under his heated length and leaned down, lapping at the slippery fluid on his flat stomach. He growled deep in his throat at the touch of her tongue on his skin. The sound of metal scraping against metal was joined by his low groan when she finally took him into her mouth.

She loved the taste of him. Briney and sweet and bitter and all Hotch. She stroked the base of his shaft while she tongued his weeping slit, each swallowed drop rapidly replaced by another. Letting go of his hard member, she lowered her head, drawing his scrotum into her mouth, sucking gently. Back up to his cock, this time putting him deep into her mouth and sucking hard, her hand pumping the base of his shaft. He started to thrust his hips towards her, and she stopped her suction, letting him fuck her mouth. His thrusts became faster and harder, the head hitting the back of her mouth. When she heard his harsh pants, she quickly removed her mouth, squeezing just under head of his penis. She didn't want him to orgasm just yet. A low growl of frustration escaped his lips and after a second, his body slumped back down on the bed.

Reaching over, she took the paper bag, lips curling slightly when she saw him tense at the sound of the rustling. She settled herself in a more comfortable position, then firmly spread his legs, pushing them up so that his feet were flat on the bed, giving her more access. She opened the bottle and squeezed out some lubricant on fingertips. She looked up. He appeared to have stopped breathing, so motionless was he. She cupped his balls in her left hand, and with her right, smoothed the lubricant on his perineum. She gently massaged the patch of skin, pressing lightly and feeling the small bump underneath.

"_Aargh! Emily!_" The muscles in his thighs locked and he jerked violently at his handcuffs.

Round and round she stroked around his prostate, skimming over it at times, at others concentrating her fingertips on it.

"Em..Emily. Please." His voice was a mere growl, barely recognisable.

"Hmm? Please what, Aaron?" Without stopping the movements of her fingertips, she ran her tongue lightly over his swollen scrotum.

"_Fuck!_" he yelled, lifting his hips up towards her mouth. "Please don't stop," he muttered.

She looked up at him. He was straining so hard now at the handcuffs that the tendons in his arms stood out in sharp relief. His hair and torso was covered in a film of perspiration and his face was flushed with arousal. Just above her, his cock pulsed and strained for relief, now almost purple in colour, precum dripping furiously. She knew that it would only take a few more strokes to tip him over the edge. So she removed her hand and got off the bed, watching as he lay panting on the bed, fighting furiously for control.

After a few minutes, when his breathing rate had slowed down almost back to normal, she reached down and removed his blindfold. He blinked as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light in the room. His gaze sharpened when he saw her. She climbed back onto the bed before he could speak. Holding the headboard, she sat astride him, lining up her hot, wet core to his mouth.

"Lick me," she ordered, lowering her hips until she was barely an inch above his lips. She wondered for a split second if he was going to ignore her; punish her for what she had done to him. But she needn't have worrried. The first touch of his tongue on her sensitive clit elicited a gasp. He caressed her with the tip of tongue, running it along one side of her clitoris, then the other. He flicked the tip fast, then ran it from south to north of her labia, scooping up the juices that were almost dripping from her. The time she had spent touching and stroking him had increased her arousal to the point that she knew that it wouldn't take long before she climaxed.

She moaned low in her throat as his clever tongue found the opening to her urethra, stroking the nerve rich area there. Down he went again, this time stabbing into her pussy, making her whimper loudly and tighten her grip on the headboard. He alternated between fucking her with his tongue and flicking her clit until, with a scream, the streaks of sensation that was shooting everywhere within her coalesced into a white hot ball of pleasure and exploded with incredible force.

She clung to rail for a time, weak from her orgasm and gasping for air. Licking her lips, she shifted down until her mouth was next to his. She gave him a long, sensual kiss, running her tongue over the recesses of his mouth, tasting herself on him. She could feel his dark eyes on her as she moved further down his body until she was once more between his legs. The break she had given him had allowed his erection to subside somewhat, so while he was still hard, he was no longer teetering on the point of release.

He emitted a sigh when she drew his penis into her mouth until the head rested in the perfect spot against the roof of her mouth. Sucking him leisurely, she again pushed his legs up and out. Without lifting her mouth away from him, she groped for the bottle of lubricant and squirted some of it on her hands. She encircled the base of his member with her left hand, rubbing him slickly and heard him groan.

With her other hand, she reached down and gently touched his puckered opening, running her middle finger around it lightly. His hips jerked involuntarily.

"Emily!" he gasped. "Wh..what are you doing?" Her mouth never paused even as she lifted her eyes up towards him. He stared down at her, face tight with arousal. At the same time, she could see a trace of fear in his eyes. It was a fear of the unknown, of losing control. She knew how he felt. She had to be in control too. Of her body, her life, everything. And yet she had managed to let her need to be in control go. The image of her tied up in his bed while he pleasured her into multiple orgasms with his hands, mouth and even her vibrator flashed through her mind. Giving herself over to him had been the most freeing experience of her life.

She let him slip out of her mouth. "Trust me, Hotch," she said softly.

His eyes bored into hers but he said nothing, his breathing harsh in the silence of the room. She continued to stroke her hand on his throbbing member and with her fingertip, continued the circular movements on his sensitive opening. She slowly increased the pressure of her strokes until she finally breached his anus.

"Nnngh…" His body stiffened and he became motionless. She pulled her finger out almost all the way then entered him again, repeating her movements until the digit was buried fully within his body. Keeping it there, she curled her finger, searching for a small raised area within him. Without warning, his hips bucked up and metal clanged loudly as he pulled at his handcuffs. Ah, there it was.

She stroked the spot gently, watching his face closely for any signs of discomfort. Not having done this before, she had read up on the technique and knew that for some men contact with that area could be so sensitive as to cause pain. He was panting now, his eyes glazing over as the pleasure built within him. His massively swollen cock throbbed urgently in her hand and his inner muscles contracted repeatedly around her finger. She stroked his prostate with faster and firmer strokes, speeding up the movement of her hand pumping his shaft. His breathing halted, and he suddenly stiffened, his body arching off the bed, so much so that only his head and heels were touching the mattress.

"_FU..CK!_"

His muscles spasming around her finger, long ropes of cum flew out of the tip of his penis, spurting so violently that some of it landed on his throat. She felt an answering throb in her clit as she watched her lover in the throes of climax. She had never seen him come so furiously or his orgasm last so long, as his cock continued to release jet after jet of sperm until it dripped down the sides of his body.

He collapsed on the bed, chest heaving hard. Removing her hands from him, she moved up the bed to release his handcuffs and brought his arms downwards. He lay there, completely motionless, eyes closed as she quickly dried him with the top sheet on the bed. She put her head down on the pillow next to him, putting her hand on his chest and feeling the hard pounding of his heart.

She didn't know how long they had lain there before he finally spoke.

"What did you just do to me?" His voice was low and hoarse. He moved his arm and she raised her body slightly so that he could slip it under her. She smiled when he drew her close.

"I told you that I was going to give you some relief. Don't you remember?" She drew soft circles on his smooth chest with her fingertips.

"I think you've wiped my entire memory bank. I'm pretty sure I don't even know my name."

She couldn't help grinning. He sounded totally relaxed. If he still bore any traces of tension in his body, she couldn't feel them. "You are SSAIC Aaron Hotchner. I'm Emily Prentiss and you're my supervisor."

"Hmm … and we're sleeping together? That's rather inappropriate." There was a faint note of amusement in his voice.

"No more inappropriate than my finger in your ass. But that didn't stop either of them feeling good, did it?" she teased.

He chuckled. She heard the pillow rustle and tilted her head back. He looked down at her, face becoming serious.

"That was …" he paused, searching for words.

She pressed her fingertips against his lips. "I know," she replied softly.

He bent down and kissed her so tenderly that tears pricked in her eyes. He laid his head back on the pillow. She raised an eyebrow when he grimaced.

"So everyone's pissed off at me?"

She grinned. "Well, almost everyone. I was too … until you made me come twice," she said cheekily.

The corners of his mouth twitched.

She continued. "You actually have the team to thank for the experience you just had."

"What?" He stiffened, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Morgan said if I don't do something about you, he was going to kick your ass. This made Garcia look up the location of the nearest sex shop, JJ take up a collection, Dave tell me to quote 'fuck your brains out' unquote, and Reid … you have him to thank most of all."

Her Unit Chief's eyes narrowed.

"He said that you were wound up so tightly that sexual intercourse might not be enough. So he told me try prostate stimulation. Apparently that results in incredibly intense orgasms. Looks like he really_ is_ a know-it-all."

Groaning loudly, he closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face. "I am never going to be able to look Reid in the eye again."

"Never mind, honey," she said consolingly, rubbing her hand on his chest. "At least it's not as bad as the other night in the bar when I accidentally let slip that I love it when you handcuff me to the shower and take me up the ass."

It wasn't every day that she saw her supervisor struck dumb and looking completely horrified at the same time. "Fuck me dead."

She grinned. "Missionary or anally?"

**Whew! *wiping brow* This is the most epic smut I've ever written. Hope you enjoyed it! Now I need a cigarette and a cold shower. LOL**


End file.
